Esencia Olvidada
by Kaoru-Hino
Summary: Yuuki está a salvo con Kaname pero, ¿qué siente realmente por él? Kaname sabe los sentimientos de su hermana, y aunque sea lo último que haga, creará un mundo donde ella pueda sonreír. Aunque le cueste la vida.


**_Introducción de la Autora_**

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes y la historia original son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino.**  
Clasificación:** Clasificado como M debido a las escenas que se van a desarrollar a lo largo de él.**  
Sobre la implicación de la autora con la historia:**_ _Éste es mi primer fanfiction de Vampire Knight, y la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction sobre una serie que no acabo de dominar debido a que ni siquiera está acabada. Es por ello que reconozco de antemano que es muy probable que los personajes se me salgan de las manos y evolucionen de una manera muy distinta a la de la serie original. No obstante, trataré de hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerme fiel a la personalidad y rasgos que distinguen a cada personaje creado por Matsuri Hino.  
-La idea de este fic surgió a raíz de la propia personalidad de Kaname. Bajo mi punto de vista es un personaje que pocas personas saben valorar. La gente normal tiende a irse al lado de Zero por considerar a Kaname como un personaje manipulador y demasiado oscuro, dejándose en el tintero las pistas que da Kaname sobre sí mismo, su fortísimo lazo con Yuuki desde la tierna infancia de ésta, sus ansias de protegerla, y todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para mantener a la joven con vida, mientras ésta se dedicaba a vivir en un mundo de ensueño como humana, ajena a todas las atrocidades que rodean a los purasangres. Es por ello, que me decidí a levantarme a favor de esta pareja, muy a pesar de que tema que en la historia original, no van a acabar con la misma suerte.  
**Situación de la historia:** La historia comienza con el capítulo 49 del manga. Pretendo seguir el anime y el manga para mi historia y a partir de las primeras pinceladas donde trataré de llevaros al mundo de alrededor de los personajes, continuaré mi propio camino con lo que creo que pasaría si Matsuri Hino no estuviese condicionada por los fans (*Por los fans japoneses*).  
**Avisos generales sobre mi:**__Soy Licenciada en Estudios de Asia Oriental, trilingüe y sí, conozco esta serie desde su idioma original. Debido a mi dominio del idioma japonés es probable que en algunos momentos mi gramática suene extraña. Si por culpa de mi gramática, no podéis comprender algo de lo que escribo, por favor, dejádmelo en un review para que lo pueda corregir.  
Sin más, gracias a todos por vuestra atención._

**~Esencia Olvidada~**

**Capítulo 1: Dolorosa dualidad**

_*tap, tap, tap..._

El sonido de las pisadas irregulares era lo único que retumbaba en la gruta iluminada por lamparillas de aceite. Llevaban andando un buen rato por un sin fin de galerías en silencio y Yuuki ya había perdido el sentido de la orientación. Kaname delante de ella notaba su respiración acompasada, los latidos de su corazón, su incertidumbre, su miedo, y hasta cierto punto, su frustración. Sabía que lo que había pasado hasta el momento había sido un duro golpe para ella. Despertar como vampiresa y en unos pocos días verse sumergida en una manta de intrigas e intereses, recuperar toda su memoria y darse cuenta de que sus padres fueron asesinados, y el hecho de dejar 10 años de su vida atrás, eran muchas cosas juntas para tan poco tiempo. Por suerte la muchacha era fuerte. Estaba claro que había heredado el gen de los Kuran y no se vendría abajo tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, la quietud y el silencio no eran propios de ella.

-Te has quedado muy callada, Yuuki -susurró su hermano delante de ella vestido con una larga gabardina de cuero negro- ¿Es quizá porque preferí que fuéramos por el camino subterráneo de debajo de la montaña? -se giró a mirarla con su habitual mirada de preocupación escondida tras los alborotados mechones de su pelo negro- ¿estás cansada?

A Yuuki le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando se percató de la mirada de su hermano. Sonrió.

-Prefiero caminar antes que estar encerrada todo el rato en el coche. Estoy en forma, así que no estoy cansada en absoluto. Es sólo que no sé cómo empezar la conversación después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos días...

Él acercó su mano derecha y le tomó la izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Yuuki sintió que la respiración se le cortaba al contacto. La mano de Kaname era cálida y no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia distante y solitaria. Si era sincera consigo misma, sentía que aún no encajaba en la nueva vida que se le avecinaba. Después de diez años en la más absoluta sombra, había vivido como humana con la única preocupación de proporcionar seguridad a la academia guardando el secreto de la clase nocturna y protegiendo a Zero... _"Zero..."_.

-Sé que va a sonar extraño, pero siento que el que simplemente me cojas de la mano, es suficiente para hacerme feliz -reflexionó mientras observaba al hombre que tenía ante ella.

Kaname apretó un poco más su mano como si quisiese responder con gestos más que con palabras.

-Yo siento lo mismo. Y a decir verdad, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar a hablar -se giró y agachó la cabeza mientras seguía caminando- Hasta ahora todo lo que pude hacer es ordenar las cosas de tal manera que llegásemos bien hasta aquí... Y al menos, físicamente tú estás a salvo -suspiró y escondió su mirada tras su pelo sin dejar de caminar-. No tienes que esconderme tus sentimientos Yuuki, sé que hay una parte de tu corazón que sigue atada a él. Pero, escogiste estar conmigo, y sólo eso ya es suficiente para hacerme feliz.

La jovencita se sintió terrible. Su hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ella seguía ligada a Zero de alguna forma. Sin poder perdonarse a sí misma el hacer sufrir a su hermano, agachó la cabeza ordenando a sus lágrimas que se detuviesen.

-¿Yuuki? -preguntó al notar su cambio de ánimo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices una mentira como esa? -con la voz entrecortada y la mirada al suelo, la muchacha se sentía la peor mujer del mundo por preocuparle como si siguiese siendo una niña- No es posible que sólo eso pueda ser suficiente para ti. Yo no he hecho nada por ti. Todo lo que hice fue vivir pacíficamente todo este tiempo sin saber absolutamente nada...

-Pero Yuuki... -continuó su hermano tras un disimulado suspiro- como ya te dije, esa paz era precisamente la que nuestros padres y yo deseábamos para ti.

-Lo sé -aseguró ella apretándole la mano y escondiendo más aún su rostro- Pero a partir de ahora no... no te mientas a ti mismo de esa manera. Al menos no delante de mi. No tienes que disimular conmigo.

-Yuuki -Kaname volvió a mirarla y detuvo su marcha para acercarle la mano que tenía libre a su rostro- Mírame...

-Lo siento... -se disculpó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que quizá había hablado de más y esforzándose para no romper a llorar- No debería haberte dicho algo así, como si lo supiese todo.

-No hay nada por lo que te tengas que disculpar. Es exactamente como has dicho, Yuuki. Aunque te has olvidado de que tengo una razón importante para disimular como lo estoy haciendo. Estás olvidando el hecho de que estoy hambriento y de que además soy un vampiro herido. -Yuuki recordó en ese preciso instante la herida que Zero le había hecho en el brazo-. Si me olvido de eso, y me permito perder el control al hambre, podría hacerte cosas terribles Yuuki. Y me aterra no saber qué podría hacer si eso llegase a ocurrir. -Yuuki lo miraba con una expresión incrédula, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería- No te estoy mintiendo...

Kaname retomó su camino adelantándose unos pasos, al darse cuenta de que su caminar había terminado y de que la puerta estaba frente a ellos.

-Siento lo mismo que tú. Odiaría que existieran mentiras entre nosotros, es por ello que debo decirte que el que mató a Shizuka y se quedó con sus poderes, fui yo -aseguró con tristeza mientras abría la puerta-. Ya hemos llegado.

Yuuki seguía impasible mirándole mientras él empujaba la puerta blindada.

-Y Yuuki yo... Para acabar con Rido además de para escapar de su vínculo conmigo y ser capaz de protegerte libremente, usé todo lo que pude el vínculo que existía entre Kiryuu y tú -se giró para mirarla y ofrecerle que pasase primero- Entra, es la casa en la que naciste.

Yuuki como una autómata, pasó delante de él con la mirada agachada mientras él notaba como su corazón se hacía pedazos.

-Me hubiese gustado enseñarte la casa desde la entrada y no a través de esta gruta, pero en el exterior hay muchísima gente con sus ojos puestos en la mansión esperando a que aparezcamos. Y en estos momentos tenemos demasiados problemas alrededor.

Kaname observó como Yuuki se daba la vuelta con una expresión seria.

-¿Esos problemas vienen a raíz de que Zero y yo matásemos al tío Rido? ¿Es por eso que tuvimos que huir de la academia con tanta rapidez sin tan siquiera despedirnos?

-Ah, sí, es cierto que fuisteis de gran ayuda para acabar con Rido -aseguró Kaname- pero no es eso para nada, Yuuki. Nos estamos escondiendo porque maté a todo el consejo.

Yuuki sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya parece que no te sorprende nada... -comentó con desazón- ¿entiendes ahora por qué te estoy contando todo esto? -se acercó a ella cerrando la puerta y alzando la mano izquierda hacia su mejilla para rozarla, pero antes de establecer contacto la apartó casi con miedo, dejándola a milímetros de la piel de ella- Te lo cuento porque quiero preguntarte cómo te sientes tras saberlo todo Yuuki... Mis manos están muchísimo más sucias de lo que te imaginas. -Mirándose la mano y siendo por una vez un libro abierto, su rostro mostró el dolor profundo de su corazón- ¿Vas a poder soportar la idea de vivir todos los días siendo tocada por alguien tan contaminado como yo?

Yuuki se sentía terriblemente culpable por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su hermano, y una lágrima se desprendió de su ojo izquierdo mientras observaba los ojos de Kaname. Él estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, incluso un ciego se daría cuenta.

Al no escuchar nada de su hermana, el purasangre tomó una negativa por respuesta y giró la cabeza volviendo a ponerse la máscara de autosuficiente.

-Seiren, ¿estás ahí?

La fiel servidora de Kaname apareció en un instante de rodillas en el suelo frente a él.

-A su servicio, mi señor.

Sin poder aguantar más la mirada de Yuuki, Kaname se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a las mujeres.

-Por favor, enséñale a Yuuki su habitación para que pueda descansar.

Yuuki sin poder dejar la situación tan enrarecida se dio la vuelta.

-Me siento mal por algunas cosas, y enfadada por otras, así que estoy algo confundida.

-Me lo puedo imaginar... -susurró Kaname deteniéndose.

-Mi señora, venga por aquí -susurró Seiren.

-Decidiste pasar toda la eternidad a mi lado a pesar de todo... pero realmente yo quería confesarte todos mis crímenes para que fueses consciente de ellos. Incluso si no me dejas tocarte nunca más, te ruego que por favor me dejes estar cerca de ti -finalizó continuando su camino.

Yuuki se sintió la peor mujer del mundo. En su interior se preguntaba por qué diablos lo único que hacía siempre era hacer daño a la gente que amaba. Desesperada se llevó las manos a la cara y corrió hasta su hermano para abrazarle por detrás, apartándose de Seiren. El purasangre la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Yuu...

-¡¡No me importa lo que hayas hecho ni cuán sucias estén tus manos!! -gritó preguntándose por cuántas calamidades habría tenido que pasar su hermano en solitario para que se sintiese tan vacío y tan poco merecedor de cualquier clase de felicidad, se apartó de él para enfrentarse nuevamente con sus ojos- ¡¡Ensúciame a mi también hermano!! -Kaname con una expresión de doloroso auto control, acarició la cabeza de la joven con suavidad y ella le correspondió poniendo su mano sobre su brazo-. Adoro tus manos hermano... estén sucias o no.

El purasangre se quedó sin defensas y a pesar de habérselo prohibido a sí mismo, besó a Yuuki abrazándola y llevándola contra la pared con suavidad. Seiren se retiró para darles intimidad, mientras Kaname profundizaba en el beso hambriento de ella. Al darse cuenta de que iba a perder el control paró y la miró con intensidad. Ella tenía aún lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con su mirada le estaba dando permiso a hacer con ella lo que él desease.

-Yuuki... Esa cara... es una invitación que un vampiro no podría resistir.

-Yo también he cometido crímenes que no puedo expiar... -comenzó mientras dejaba que su hermano le desabrochase el cuello de la camisa- Y... si tu vas a ser marcado como un vampiro corrupto, entonces yo quiero caer hasta el fondo a tu lado.

Según acabó la frase, Kaname pasó su lengua por el cuello de su hermana, haciéndola estremecer.

-Yuuki... -susurró a milímetros de su piel y con los ojos con el brillo de la sangre.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabías que el hambre de un vampiro sólo puede ser saciada por la sangre de la persona que ama? -preguntó mientras observaba esa vena que pronto le daría el preciado líquido por el que había estado soñando incontables noches.

-Lo sé -afirmó ella cerrando los ojos.

Los colmillos de su hermano se posaron ligeramente en su piel antes de ejercer la presión necesaria para romperla. Volvió a lamer la zona con cuidado, y finalmente mordió consiguiendo el preciado líquido que durante 10 años había estado anhelando. La amaba, más que a nada en el mundo. Sus sentimientos fluyeron por todo su ser, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar y desahogarse. Desquitarse por todo el tiempo de soledad, de responsabilidades. La sangre de Yuuki estaba ejerciendo sobre él un efecto curador y a la vez tranquilizador. Con todos sus sentidos alerta de nuevo, y con el hambre por fin saciada, estaba dispuesto a soltarla hasta que un sentimiento fugaz de ella le atravesó de lado a lado. Podía sentir cómo ella le había querido durante todos estos años y sonrió dulcemente mientras daba otro sorbo. Sin embargo, tras sus sentimientos puros hacia él, podía notar la confusión debido a la gratitud que sentía hacia él mismo y sobre todo, una preocupación por Kiryuu y un vínculo incluso más fuerte con él de lo que se habría imaginado._ "Yo mismo te produje tal dolor... Yuuki" _Dio el último trago y pasó su lengua sobre las heridas para cerrarlas. Sabía que no era ético espiar las emociones de nadie, sin embargo, quería ser consciente de su situación antes de ir más lejos. Lo último que quería era hacerla sufrir.

Yuuki notó la suavidad con la que Kaname le había mordido, había sido como si se hubiese querido disculpar sin decir ni una sola palabra por necesitar su sangre. Cada vez que él sorbía y ella notaba una descarga placentera en todo su ser y se preguntó si sería porque le estaba mordiendo la persona a la que había querido desde niña. Abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano para darle a entender que no quería que se separase de ella hasta que quedase completamente saciado. Aunque eso significase que ella muriese desangrada. Sonrió. Le quería. Le había querido siempre. Gracias a él estaba con vida. Gracias a su amabilidad, a la manera en la que la abrazaba, no había tenido miedo de nada. Cuando estaba con él se sentía segura y protegida. _"Un momento... ¡eso es agradecimiento Yuuki!"_

/Flash Back/

-He sido capaz de llegar hasta donde estoy sana y salva porque tú estuviste a mi lado...

-... así que vienes conmigo porque sientes que tienes que agradecerme algo... No tienes que venir obligada...

/Fin del Flash Back/

_"¿Y si él tiene razón y en realidad todo lo que siento por él es puro agradecimiento?"_ Los sentimientos de Yuuki comenzaron a confundirse al tiempo que empezaba a sentir un ligero mareo. _"¿Y qué va a pasar con Zero ahora?, ¿en verdad seremos enemigos de ahora en adelante? Yo... no quería dejarle... solo..."_ Sintió como la presión de los colmillos de su hermano cedió y cómo pasaba nuevamente su lengua por la zona, causándole otra ráfaga de intenso placer. Ella soltó el abrazo. Él se separó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yuuki... Lo siento. Creo que me he excedido. Estás muy pálida... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Sólo algo confundida...

-Es razonable que lo estés, Yuuki. Tienes mucho en lo que pensar, mucho que sentir, y mucho que decidir... -Yuuki le miró sorprendida- Pero tienes todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Así que no te exijas demasiado.

-Kaname oniisama...

-Prometo tratar de aguantar mi sed de ti lo más que pueda. Sólo beberé cuando tú me lo permitas, Yuuki. No quiero ser un motivo más de confusión para ti...

_"¿Motivo de confusión?"_

-Hermano...

-¿Sí?

-Mi sangre será tuya siempre que la necesites...

Él sonrió tristemente y Yuuki sintió como su corazón se partía en dos.

-Gracias Yuuki, eres muy considerada... -dijo apartándose de ella- Pero... tu sangre me ha dicho que aún hay cosas que tienes que pensar. Hasta que no estés segura del todo de tus emociones, no dejaré que me concedas el privilegio de saciarme. Por una vez, deja que haga algo por ti... sólo por ti...

_"¿Hacer algo por mi?, ¿no lo has estado haciendo ya toda tu vida?, ¿te parece poco lo que has hecho ya?" _Yuuki comenzó a sentirse más mareada. Quería decirle tantas cosas, y sin embargo se había quedado sin fuerzas. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo, y dejó de ver. Kaname la cogió antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo, odiándose a sí mismo por haber abusado tanto de su pequeña y haberla dejado tal como Kiryuu la dejó la primera vez que bebió de ella. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan cínico como para criticar a Kiryuu cuando yo he hecho lo mismo?"_

-Perdóname Yuuki. Es por mi culpa por la que has tenido que sufrir tanto. Prometo que crearé un mundo donde puedas sonreír y vivir en paz... Aunque me deje la vida en ello...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado esta breve introducción. A partir de ahora y en los sucesivos capítulos que serán muchísimo más largos, iré desarrollando la trama. Iba a haber continuado este capítulo, pero pensé que es mucho mejor dejarlo así y no meterme más en harina hasta que no estuviese prefijado bien el rumbo que iba a tomar el lado psicológico de los personajes.

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, tirones de orejas, y lo que queráis, dejadlos en modo review.

Prometo contestarlos a todos, y tratar de mejorar mi historia para que os guste.


End file.
